Halo Wolf
by Robowolfkid
Summary: Carlie is a young girl...that can turn into a huge wolf. The Avengers help her control her power. Honestly its not all about my oc, just the beginning. Super family, StevexTony, ClintxBruce and PeterxWade


**Disclaimers': only thing I own here is Carlie, my oc. **

**Couples: Steve/Tony and Bruce/Clint**

**This is kinda pointless story, just the first few chapters are introducing my OC, then its just chapters about the couples. **

**Thank you enjoy!**

"We can't keep her!" yelled Tony.

"Why not?" Clint protested.

"Shut up! She's waking up."

~ back track to a few weeks ago. ~

It was an unusually quite day at the Avengers Tower. No crimes, well the major ones that their suppose to take care of. No calls from Nick Furry. It was great. That is until Nick Furry called Clint to take care of a interesting problem. There was a huge wolf with glowing red eyes, and a glowing white circle on top of its head. Even though it wasn't hurting anyone it was making a mess. Furry told him to solve it quickly before the army comes.

So Clint got up and grabbed his bow & arrows. The wolf was in the south east part of the city. Of Corse, it wasn't hard to spot a 7 foot tall wolf in a city. Clint sat up on a perch and watched the beast. 'Why do I always deal with big creatures?' he sighed. It was interesting how aware it was of its surrounding and all the people.

'_Clint! What are you doing? Take it out!' _Nick Furry rang over the comm.

"Hold on, have you watched this thing?"

'_No maybe because it's taking everything out in its path!'_

"It's actually not. It's well aware of everything and is trying to not hurt anyone."

'_If you want to keep it as a pet that's fine by me, but you can play tug-o-war with it when it's out of the streets!' _

"What make you say tug-o-war there Furry? What about fetch?" Hawkeye smirked and placed an arrow in the crook of the bow. He sent it flying and it started to flash red.

The wolf's eyes quickly saw and fallowed it. Though 'playing fetch' didn't work.

'_What happened to playing fetch Clint?' _laughedAgent Phil.

"Shut'd up." The arrow started to beep, it was a bomb. The wolf seemed to realize this and quickly bite it into its mouth and ran.

"Uh-oh." Clint quickly fallowed.

The wolf quickly skidded to a stop near water and threw the arrow up into the air as the beeping went faster.

"Wow, you're an interesting wolf." Clint said walking out of the shadows.

The wolf whipped its head around with wide eyes. It quickly went to a defensive stance with its hackles raised, teeth bared, nose cringed and growling low from the back of its throat.

"Whoa, whoa calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." Clint said put down his bow and raising his hand slowly as he got down on one knee.

'That is what they said before.'The wolf's voice echoed in Clint's head like a small babbling stream.

"Well, I'm not them. Who hurt you?"

'I do not know and why do you care?!'

"Well, I have a few ideas who they are but if you don't know then I don't know how to help you…..do you have a name?" Clint said slowly lower his hands down.

'A-a name? Yes…I can not remember right now but I have one…' The wolf's fur started to flatten out and its nose became uncringed.

"Ok, Well I'm Clint Barton."

'Clint Barton._' _The she-wolf slowly repeated.

"You might also know me as 'Hawkeye'."

'That is an interesting name, for you are not a hawk.' The wolf raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Ahahaha, yeah. Ya know you're too big to be a normal wolf, what happened?"

'You are right, I am actually a girl…a human girl…Clint Barton I think I remember my name.'

"Yeah?"

'Carlie Holu.'

"Carlie, ok well Carlie if you come with me, I and the Avenger can help you."

'Avengers? Who are they? Do they know who I am?'

"We can try."

'Why should I believe you?'

That made Clint think, why did he want to help?

"Well, don't you want your original body?"

Carlie said nothing.

"We can help with that, we can teach you how to control it. Kinda like the X-men."

The wolf slowly nodded her head. Clint led Carlie to Stark Tower.

Tony had a fit when he saw the 7 foot wolf at his door step. It took a few hours but Clint and with the help of Cap, they got Carlie in and into the lab. Which Bruce normally would have been but wasn't, which made Clint sad.

They ran testes on her. Taking blood samples and scanned her.

"Well, what is she?" Clint asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, she wasn't exposed to gamma radiation so I donno what could have caused this. Unless they experimented on her." Tony said.

"Like Steve?"

"Yeah, but to change her into a wolf. Where's Bruce?"

"I'm here." He made him self known with some tea in his hand.

"Bruce!" Clint smiled.

"What's going on? What's with the huge wolf?"

"The wolf is actually a lil girl, we think she was experimented on." Tony said.

"What?"

"Yeah, she can talk and says her name is Carlie Holu. Think you can her out Doc?" Clint gave him the puppy eyes. Bruce looked at the window that separated them and Carlie. Big and strong but still skinny, dark brown fur with blonde highlights, dark pure green eyes. The only thing that really set her apart besides her size, was that dark grey glowing circle on her forehead.

"Of course I can." Bruce smiled at Clint.

After a few hours Bruce called all of the Avengers. Clint came from the room where Carlie was. Steven and Tony entered from doing only god knows, and their own god Thor came demanding answers and pop tarts. The Black widow was on a mission so she couldn't be here.

"Well, she was in fact experimented on. By whom I don't know yet."

"Why her?" Clint asked.

"Well, her medical records are… She hardly ever gets sick, her physically strength is much stronger than most her age group, and her stamina is threw the roof." Bruce looked threw her papers.

"So because she was physically fit?" Steve said.

"Yes."

"Hum, can we get her back to her normal form?" Clint asked.

"I can try to figure out a way."

"You can do it, I know you can." Clint pecked him on the check. Bruce smiled and continued to work.

After a few hours Carlie went into a deep sleep, making Bruce's job both easier and harder.

"Where do you think she's from?" Clint asked, still looking out the glass that separated them.

"Well, we can find the out when she wakes up."

"What if she doesn't know?"

"Aye, the archer makes a good point. The wolf maiden could have been running from something."

"But from what?"

"Well whatever it is, she cant stay here." Tony said.

"Why not?" Clint protested.

"It's all ready crowded, we don't know her and I'd rather not have a 7 foot wolf in my home, not knowing why or how she got her powers or how to control them."

"But she has no where else to go!"

"You don't know that."

"But-"

"No, we cant keep her!"

"Why not!?"

"Shut up! She waking up." Steve hissed.

**Ok, sorry it sucks reviews please? **


End file.
